


Transitions

by EmoricMena



Category: Kings (TV 2009)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-15 06:51:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8046481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmoricMena/pseuds/EmoricMena
Summary: It was a promise."He behaves, I won't cut his throat."





	Transitions

It was a promise. True, it sounded more like a threat than anything, but it was a promise. And, even though he wasn’t a man to keep his words within the recent years, he was going to keep it.

“He behaves; I won’t cut his throat.”

~

Jack was lead through the double doors and into the court where Silas along with his console, and cameras that captured every move he made, were waiting for him.  Not a sound could be heard from the court as he stood in the middle of the room on the podium, cuffs firmly in place by the orders of the king himself. Not that he cared; he was much too tired to care about anything.

The cold murderous stare Silas gave Jack was uncontained, for all of Gilboa to see, the little to no compassion their king had to his own family, to his own blood. The attempt of murder towards their king had stirred many feelings towards his people. Before he had been shot and proclaimed dead, many of the citizens of Gilboa would have fantasized about that very same thing. Their king had already started to turn cold towards his people and a tyrant as a king. However, after Silas was gone and Jack crowned, the people of Gilboa cried towards the heavens, to God, for mercy.

_War._

When the word had fallen out of Jack’s chapped and paled lips, but only by the threat of his uncle looming over his head, the whole court, and surely the rest of Gilboa, had gone into panic. However, surely expecting that reaction from the people, with his silver tongue and sharp wit, William stepped in to calm the situation.

“We will not surrender our lands. Lands in which the blood of our fathers has been spilled!”

Jack looked at him over his lashes from the chair he sat upon in the middle of the court—the very same chair that had belonged to his father and had been handpicked by his mother in the king’s absence. He saw the way William took control of the situation, as soon as it was obvious Jack wouldn’t do it himself, and lulled the people to his side. A firm hand, promising pain and suffering, yet tempting nonetheless as his words curled in the ears of the people of Gilboa. That was just how he worked. Controlling people and moving them around like chess pieces, placing them just right for his leverage, only to discard them when he achieved his goal. Just like he had done, and was still doing, to Jack.

But it wasn’t only William, no. It was a trait that seemed to run in the family. Jack would know, he has witnessed it firsthand. _William, Rose, Silas_.

He hadn’t lied to David when he said he wanted to make things right. Have him by his side and become the king that Gilboa needed and deserved. He just wasn’t counting with the betrayal of his uncle. Once more, Jack had been just a puppet whose strings got pulled and twisted, nothing but a pawn in their political chess game. It wasn’t enough that his mother had groomed him to be the perfect prince, his father to be a suitable heir but, now his uncle to be just a puppet of a king.

 _“This is my legacy,”_ Jack though as he felt an iron grip clench at his chest. No matter who he was or what he wanted—no matter how much he struggled between right and wrong—decisions were always taken from his hands. He was only to deliver as instructed—as told. He was but a puppet with strings.

Now that Silas returned, and William Cross along with his son and loyal guards had been mostly the executed in the reclaiming of the throne, he would set an example to all of Gilboa. It was, at this point, that the people of Gilboa prayed to God to save them. They didn’t know what had been worse, the known evil or the good to be known. It was obvious by now that their king hadn’t open his eyes to his tyranny after the attempt against his life. If anything, it was only pushed forward to the surface.

Jack saw his sister and David at the far end of the courtroom when he’d entered. He would have thought that maybe, just maybe, David would speak up for him, with all his righteousness and all that. However, all he saw were the apologetic eyes looking at him. Despair and helplessness. Jack could almost hear the message their eyes sent him, _forced to watch but not to act._

In another time, Jack would have gotten angry, felt betrayed. After all, what could be more important than saving him from Silas’ murderous wrath?

However, that was not the case. Really, who was he to feel such things when he had helped his father sentence David to death? For crimes he never committed, even. It said much of David, the fact that he had step down to the opportunity to give Jack a taste of his own medicine. And his sister. She deserved better; he’d betrayed her enough. Jack knew he didn’t deserve anything from them, not even pity.

Rose, his mother, on the other hand, stood tall by the side of the court. If she was there to support either him or his father, he wasn’t sure. She just held her head high with firm and cold eyes, thought Jack could see a bit of fire behind them. He could only guess what was going through her mind.

As he stood before Silas, the silence was turning more tense, a thick fog of anticipation and suspense hanging in the air. Everyone was waiting impatiently for the king to speak.

_What kind of example was the king talking about? What was he going to do to his own son?_

The possibilities were endless and it strike fear in the hearts of the people. Just what Silas wanted.

“Jack Benjamin, you’ve been charged with treason and attempt of murder directly to the crown,” Silas spoke, his voice booming and resonating through the whole room, making the silence weight even heavier than before. “How do you plead?”

Jack would have laughed by the fact that Silas didn’t even camouflage his intentions as he so often did. Leading everyone into his carefully orchestrated shows. Drama, suspense. Those were the things his father thrived from, but not today, no. He was straightforward, cutting to the chase like sharp scissor to a single breaded thread. There was no trial here, only a verdict.

When Jack opened his mouth to speak, he felt his jaw stiff and his tongue like cotton. However, it wasn’t from fear. He was just so tired—exhausted even. He hadn’t been waiting long at the dungeons where he was taken after his uncle was executed, though.

It had been clean and simple. They were heading back to the secluded apartment William had taken Jack after David’s trial— his prison, he now realized. William was celebrating with his son, since Jack only stared out the car window, as his plan was finally coming together. However, Jack couldn’t care less about his uncle or cousin. He had noticed David’s disappearance after William proclaimed himself as Jack’s new puppeteer. It was possible that his uncle noticed too but didn’t hear much about that. Not like he was about to hear every single one of his uncle’s plans, he only needed to know what William saw fit. He just hoped that, whatever it was David was doing, he would succeed in it.

Jack, however, wasn’t prepared when more than half the agents turned on them. They had been waiting for a red light to turn green when they were surrounded, guns pointed directly at them, by the same people that were supposed to keep them safe. (How Silas had been able to turn them against his uncle after their treason to him was a mystery for Jack.)

William was furious and terrified.

Jack felt his heart skip a beat, though of anticipation or fear, he did not know.

Shots were fired, though he didn’t remember which side started it. What he did remember was the splatter of warm blood splashing his skin and clothes as his uncle and cousin were shot on point blank. When the firing finally stopped, and he found himself alive, Jack knew it wasn’t just luck. He also knew it wasn’t mercy or salvation.

By now, it hadn’t even been two days since Silas reclaimed the throne and crown. So, no, it wasn’t the waiting in that dark and humid dungeon what tired him. What got to him was the realization that he never had a say in his life. Not even the thoughts that went through his mind were his own. All his life he’d walk down a road he wanted to believe he was setting for himself, but he knew the truth. And, now, after what his father had done, his mother, his uncle, and he himself in blinded belief that his actions were right even when they seemed wrong or out of selfishness and anger, or even of the need to prove himself. After every wrong decision in his life, that even took away from him the only real thing he ever had, the only real thing he ever loved. Jack was just too tired; the truth was just too heavy to ignore anymore.

 “Guilty,” he said.

There were soft gasps and silent cries for the merciful Lord above followed by his words. He wasn’t sure if it was because some had believed him innocent or because they knew what those words meant. However, Silas silenced the room again by raising his hand. The look on his face was tight, between anger and a victorious glare. It was obvious he hadn’t expected Jack to outright say it but it was also obvious that his submission to his fate pleased him. Though, Jack wondered for a second why would it be surprising. That was the way they’d raised him, after all. Either by sugarcoating words or by sharp and ruthless remarks that left deep gushing wounds that he always wondered if they would ever heal, he would always play their games.

“And guilty you are found of these charges,” Silas said after a moment of pause. “I, King Silas Benjamin of Gilboa, hereby, release you of your title of prince, heir to the crown, and a member of the royal family. The people of Gilboa, of the world, will only know you as Jack, and nothing more.”

If Silas was waiting for a reaction from Jack, he was going to be very disappointed. His words meant nothing to him. Nothing did anymore.

Standing up and walking around the table, Silas took one step at a time before standing right in front of Jack, tall as ever. Even by their obvious height difference, with Jack being inches taller, and the added height the podium gave Jack, Silas’ presence and rage dancing behind his eyes were enough to make him seem like the tallest man alive. Unreachable, even.

“You stood by my side that fateful day because the queen begged for your pardon,” he said, with a hiss in his tone, loud enough for everyone to hear him. “And now, you’ve wasted your second blessing in life.” Silas took a step back and went to the nearest uniformed soldier. “Jack,” he paused, in a mocking reminder of the titles he was stripped off a few moments ago, while offering his hand for the soldier to give him what he asked for. “You are, hereby, sentenced to death for treason and attempt of murder to your king,” he said as he released the sword from its restrain, “and to be set as an example for all those who dare cross the king of Gilboa.”

He should be terrified; he really should have. The gasps and murmurs of horror by the people present in the courtroom were enough of a sign for him to know that. But he was too tired to care about his lack of fear. If anything, he should be wondering by the sense of relief that filled his chest. Yet, he was just too tired to care.

The sharp end of the blade was placed upon his throat, just under his Adam’s apple. Jack’s eyes locked down with Silas’, finding the same fire with which his words had been spoken with. It didn’t register when Silas drew the sword across his throat, but only the terrified screams behind him as his blood flooded from the deep cut. Jack could only stand there, hands firmly by his side as he silently gasped as blood filled his mouth. That’s when he realized he couldn’t breathe. Soon, his body was collapsing and he would have fallen to the floor if the guards hadn’t caught him.

His eyes were heavy and his body weak, barely moving at all, when he heard Silas speak over the noise behind him. “Dispose of the body. And let this be a reminder t—” He couldn’t hear the rest as he finally succumbed to death’s embrace.

Finally, he was free.

~

_No more lies._

_A bright new life._

_Free but only with the truth upon thy lips._

~

The sensation of floating, of weightlessness, was enough to let him know he was no longer in the courtroom. Jack didn’t know where he was, couldn’t see or hear anything for a while. It was like floating in the middle of space, far from any galaxy and lost to the consuming darkness of the universe around him. Still, the sensation didn’t last long as he began to feel the weight of gravity plant him firmly where his body laid. Jack was confused as to what was going on when he became more aware of himself. he could barely feel his limbs, or anything at all, really. However, the realization that he was indeed alive was from the loud sound of a beep—a disconcerting disturbance in his other what silent surrounding.

Jack opened his eyes, slow enough to allow himself to adjust to the lighting of the room (not that there was much considering that the curtains were closed and it was obviously dark beyond the glass windows). He wasn’t sure what he had expected to find, now that he knew he was alive, but to find himself in the hospital wasn’t one of the closest things to come to mind. Waking in a dirt hole, where Silas would bury him—no cascade or plaque with his name, just dumping him there to get rid of him. The faster, the better. Or maybe, even, back at the dungeon so Silas could torment and drive him mad. But the hospital, that was truly unexpected. Even less to find Thomasina thrusting her face in his line of sight.

She didn’t say much other than to not move before pressing a button at the wall behind him. Her face was a carefully crafted mask of expressionless features. Jack wasn’t sure if she was looking at him that way because of whatever reason he was saved or because of the state he was in. Though, he truly doubted the latter. She was a loyal guard to the crown, meaning she was loyal to Silas. Jack found it very hard to believe that she was on his side. He was rather convinced she was not relieved to see him alive at all. And if that was honest the case, he couldn’t say he blamed her. He wasn’t too happy about that fact either.

What felt like hours were a few minutes as a doctor and nurse stepped in, making Thomasina step back as they carried on with their checkup on Jack. He must have been obvious with his discomfort and confusion since the doctor began to summaries his condition for him. Apparently, he had been unconscious for a week. _Infection. Complications._

It had been an uphill battle to stabilize him, it seemed. They had gotten their hands on him when the infection was in full force—violent fevers and all—and even after he had stopped bleeding and was recuperating, the blood loss had been too great which meant he had been in need of blood transfusion—Silas had been precise on his mark. So it had taken him a week, give or take a few days, to regain consciousness. That’s the longest time Jack had been out of it in his life. Considering this, he should feel rested, but he didn’t. He still felt as tired as he had been when he stood before his father on his trial. Maybe even more now that he realized he had survived.

And to make matters even more complicated, the cut on his neck seemed to have severed his throat and vocal chords.

“I will be honest; it is slim but, there is a slight chance for you to be able to communicate verbally again. We’ll be putting you under speech therapy and hope for the best.”

Great, he was alive _and_ mute. _Not like I’ve said much that matters up to this point anyway_.

And it still didn’t answer his real questions, the cause of his discomfort and confusion.

Jack knew this was a curse. He still didn’t know why he was alive, after Silas’ theatrical stunt. However, of what he was sure was, God was condemning him for all his horrible actions in his life. Jack had never been worthy to hear God speak to him, and he was sure that didn’t change now.

While he was blissfully unaware of the world around him, surrounded by darkness and emptiness, he heard someone speak to him, though he couldn’t understand what the words meant. However, Jack knew it was a power beyond him that slide into the space of his mind and spoke those words to him. And even thought the words were spoken with a soothing warmth Jack had never felt before, he wasn’t very sure of the actual nature with which they had been spoken. He knew it couldn’t have been God; he wasn’t worthy. It could have been the Devil, though; it was said that he had a tendency to mock those he interacted with. Not that Jack would know, it seemed he hadn’t been worthy enough before to hear his words either. But now, he was almost completely certain it had been him, actually. But not God. He was probably so disgusted by him that He decided that Jack didn’t deserve the relief of death. No, he would live an ironic shadow, a mockery, of his previous life as prince Jack Benjamin of Gilboa.

Closing his eyes, Jack sighed deeply in sulking defeat. So much for being free.

~

The next time he opened his eyes, he doesn’t see the doctor or the nurse. The sunlight enters through the glass windows, lighting the room with the natural bright light, in contrast to the first time he woke up where the only source of light were the dimed lights from the hospital’s ceiling. He guesses he must have fallen asleep.

Jack blinks for a few moments, adjusting to the brightness of the room, and slightly cursing at it too, before he turns his head to the side. Following the soft murmurs, Jack saw Michelle and Thomasina siting by the side of his bed. They were softly discussing something, their heads close together so they could practically whisper to each other in the ear surely to not disturb him from his sleep. Jack, of course, didn’t know what to make of that. His sister wasn’t supposed to be there; she was supposed to hate him. After all, he had tried to kill David on more than one occasion.

However, as he looked up at her and she finally noticed he had woken up by a nod of Thomasina’s head, he could see the worry and relief in her eyes. _Why?_

“Hey, don’t try to move,” she said after he had attempted to sit up. Not like he would have succeeded anyway. He still felt like the weight of the world was rendering him immobile. His lips parted but she beat him to it, “Or speak.”

Still, Jack wanted to talk even though he knew that he couldn’t. He wanted to know why she was here, why he wasn’t dead, and why would she care.

Michelle leaned forward on her seat, tentatively taking her twin’s hand in hers as he didn’t seem to shy away from her touch. Honestly, Jack didn’t know if he could have pulled away, even if he wanted.

“Jack,” she said, letting his name linger in the space between them. Thomasina had stood up and left the room, allowing them both privacy. “You’re safe now.”

Jack could only stare at her. _Safe?_ His brows furrowed as he kept looking at her. Her eyes shined with so many emotions reflecting from them. _Pain. Worry. Relief._ Jack felt completely lost, and he wished he could speak so he could ask what the hell was going on.

However, Michelle seemed to understand his confusion as she squeezed his hand and gave him a small smile. “Don’t worry about it. Just, rest.  Get better. I need my brother at his best.” She kissed his hand. “I’ll go ask for the doctor. That IV can’t possibly be enough to keep you well fed.”

As she went to get up, Michelle began to let go of Jack’s hand only for him to grip the tip of her fingers as to not let her go. She looked down at him and saw him furrowing at her. He wanted answers, and he wanted them now.

With a sigh, she sat back down. “Jack, this can wait. Let’s just focus on your recovery, okay?” But, as she said it, she knew he wasn’t going to back down so easily. “Look,” she said in defeat, “things… have changed. There’s nothing for you to worry about. Just, focus on getting better. Please.”

Even if he still didn’t understand and didn’t get any of the answers he wanted, Jack decided that he could at least hold back on his inquiry for now. It was obviously upsetting his sister. Whatever change she was talking about, Jack knew it had affected her greatly and she wanted to spare him of the same as long as she could. It was ironic how he had willingly brought her pain so many times, especially over the last few months, yet she seemed to want to protect him from it. He decided to let it go for now. He owed her that and so much more.

~

A few days went by before Jack finally got half the answers he had been impatiently waiting to hear. It wasn’t unthinkable when he heard the news and, surely, he had suspected something along the lines by now. However, hearing the news from his sister was hard for him but only because it showed how hard she had taken to them herself.

“After the trial, everyone believed you dead. Dad, his rule became ruthless and fearsome, even more so than before. People feared for themselves—if he could commit such a horrible act to his own son, what couldn’t he do?”

Jack looked at her, brows furrowing as he heard Michelle speak. He wasn’t surprised at the fact that his father had turned against his own rule but, _why past tense?_

Understanding his confusion, Michelle continued. “He’s dead now, Jack. Mother and father are both dead.” She took a second to look down at her hands, a soft intake of breath was the only thing Jack heard for a few moments before she looked back up at him, her eyes shining with unshed tears. “Outside and inside the walls of the palace, father was feared and hated. It didn’t take long before he was betrayed once more.”

Jack wanted to say something, anything but, even if he could speak, he didn’t know what he could have said. He didn’t want to think he didn’t feel for his family, even though of all the things they had done, but at the moment he was numb. The only thing he felt was a weight on his chest as he saw Michelle revive in her mind what had happened. Even if he had brought her pain throughout his previous actions, Jack couldn’t stand seeing his sister hurt by something or someone. It was a selfish ‘only I can do it’ older brotherly thing. He knew it surprised her whenever he was like that and, honestly, he even surprised himself. Yet, it was there. He had showed it throughout the years and just recently when the pictures of her intimacy with David were threatened to be released. She was too good, too kindhearted of a person to have to live through things like that.

Him, on the other hand, deserved everything that had come his way.

Once she composed herself enough, she continued. “With you gone, I was crowned as queen,” her words were small, like she expected him to lash out by them. But, as she saw him only stare back at her, she gave him a sad smile. “I thought you were dead.” Her words interrupted by a sob that escape her throat. “None of us knew where you were or what happened to you, it was like father had erased you from the face of the earth.” It didn’t surprise him at all. Still, _us?_ “David and I, we got married. It was too much of a burden and I couldn’t do it alone.” Ah. Again, no surprise there. He was glad for her, honestly. They both deserved to finally be together. “After the coronation, we sent a search party for your body—it wasn’t hard to find you since they knew where you were.” Michelle looked down at his hand and took it in both her hands, clasping them around his and resting on her elbows as she leaned closer. “When word came, it was of your survival. We don’t know how but you were alive.” He was confused as to how or why he had survived but it seemed his sister wasn’t one for details. Looking at her doe eyes, tears finally spilling from them, he knew she didn’t care about that. She was just glad he was alive. “It can only be explained as a miracle; the will of God.”

Jack had suspected his survival had something to do with God, but he himself didn’t think it was much of a miracle than a curse. Life had brought nothing but pain to him, and so, it would continue to do so. Though, as he looked at his sister’s eyes, he decided that those were thoughts for him to keep reserved. No need to burden her with his perturbed version of his reality. Jack rose his hand to her cheek and cupped her face in a tender touch. She needed comfort and reassurance and, even though he knew he wasn’t the one to give it, he could at the very least try.

~

It was like a dream, Jack had never though he would be walking down the halls he had been raised in. He was being guided by the new King and Queen, David and Michelle, of Gilboa to his old bedroom. Jack wasn’t sure what to feel by their hospitality. Of course, he still needed to be seen by their primary doctor for his injuries and by a therapist, in hopes he would regain the ability to speak again, even if they were slim. It wasn’t like he had much of a choice, but they did. And their choice was to have him there, within the nucleus of their new family.

He knew, with everything that had happen, Michelle needed support and someone to call family besides David, since everyone else—their father, mother, uncle, cousin—were all dead. Though, honestly, he didn’t know if he could fit the shoes, even if they were family by blood and birth.

Stepping into his room, Jack couldn’t help but notice. It was a bit different than he remembered and he knew why. Silas was surely in a hurry to rip the existence of Jack from their lives.

“It’s a bit different but hopefully you’ll be comfortable.”

Jack had been looking around until Michelle spoke. Turning around, he stared at her. It was obvious that everything that has happened over the months, and the last couple of weeks, were weighting down on her. However, she looked as strong and beautiful as she always had. It shamed him the fact that for all the years they spent growing up together, he felt like he was looking at his sister, these past few weeks, for the very first time in a long, long time. How had he managed to push her away so far?

“Jack?”

“Jack? What is it?”

Both, Michelle and David exclaimed at the same time. His eyes wandered to David, who was standing by the doors, to find a look of concern that matched his sisters. But why?

Jack blinked once, twice, and found his face staining with hot tears. _Oh._

Giving them a small smile, Jack shook his head and turned around, heading to the bathroom attached to his room.

~

It was the second week of Jack’s stay at his old home since he had been release from the hospital yet, David and Michelle had seen of him very little, if at all. It was worrying them, especially Michelle since she knew how her twin older brother liked to bury his feelings deep inside and bottle them up until they exploded in the most unconventional ways. Both of them had tried to persuade him out of his room but, he rarely opened the door for them, even less let them in or go out himself. Jack had only allowed his primary doctor to go in his room once since it was needed for his stitches and bandages to be monitored but, besides that one occasion, he kept his bedroom door firmly shut.

Jack knew his sister was worried, but he couldn’t bear the thought of facing her or David—anyone really. There were just too many things in his mind—thoughts of his life, death, and many conflicting ones by the life in him they had saved.

In a way, Jack was lost now by the trust and freedom he was given by both of them. He didn’t know what to do or his place in life anymore. He was far too used to having someone whisper in his ear what he should and shouldn’t do. And with his sister and David as the new rulers of Gilboa and the rest of his family gone, there was nothing Jack could see for himself. Because, unlike all the years in his life he spent growing up and being shaped to be the next great king of Gilboa, Jack couldn’t even shake the oddness the regained title as prince gave him. Which was an amusing thing, considering he had been one his whole life. But now, none of it seemed right. Thinking back, he didn’t know if it had felt right back then at all.

Still, with a conflicted mind, Jack had decided it was best to just keep his distance between the rest of the world and himself, even if everyone else believed otherwise.

~

It was after a conference that Reverend Ephram Samuels had approached them. His words were firm and straightforward. “I need to have a word with Jack.”

David and Michelle looked at each other before she sighed with a heavy heart. “That is not up to me, I’m afraid. He refuses to even look at us.”

“I know it’s been hard, for all of you.” His words carried an understanding and warmth in them that neither of them could start to comprehend. “I believe I can help but only if I’m allowed a few minutes with him,” he repeated, his deep voice soothing her of her worries as best as he could.

“Yes, of course.” She said. “However, like I said, it is entirely up to him.” Michelle repeated, glancing at David. He had exchanged a look of understanding with the Reverend that casted away some of the shadows in his eyes that the thought of Jack brought to them. She knew many conflicting emotions ran between them but she also knew he held no ill feelings for her brother. Michelle was certain he didn’t even hold them for her father. And her believes were proven as she saw David’s eyes shined with a bright new light she hadn’t seen in them whenever she spoke of her family—of Jack.

“I have reasons to believe he’s been waiting for me, even if he doesn’t know it himself yet. I’ll do my best to help as much as I am capable of.” He said with a polite nod as he walked away. And, by the look David had shared with Reverend Ephram and his words, she knew she could trust completely in his ability to get through even the most thickheaded person in the world, Jack.

~

“Jack,” Ephram began, voice deep and soothing, “do you know why I’m here?”

Jack wasn’t even looking at the Reverend, his gaze focused outside the window before him. He still wasn’t sure how he had been persuaded by the man to open the door and let him in but he was convinced it had something to do with the One he dedicated his life to. In all honesty, Jack though that was a foul play.

Ephram didn’t seem to mind Jack’s refusal to look at him or acknowledge his words as he stood beside him, eyes taking in every detail of Jack’s features. “Do you know why _you_ are here?”

At that, Jack’s gaze lowered, eyes focusing on nothing as he glared.

“Jack—“

No, he didn’t want this. Jack turned around and glared at the reverend, his eyes clearly sending the message his lips could not. _Shut up._

“You may glare at me all you wish, Jack. However, that will not change the fact that my words are a message of truth, even if unwanted.” Jack looked back out the window in futile hope that he could ignore the man beside him. With a soft sigh, Ephram turned to look out the window as well. “You may not see or believe it, with all that’s happened for the many years that have passed,” he said, his words a bit raspy with emotions Jack couldn’t decipher. “However, Jack,” he said as he turned to face him again, “whatever shadows that held your heart and clouded your judgement before—they’ve been lifted. I can see it.”

There was a moment of silence as Ephram waited for Jack to absorb his words. It was no coincidence that he had decided to come and talk to Jack, no. It had been a calling. Even if Jack refused to believe it, he changed. The misjudgments and less than honest decisions he had continually made in his life were very clear now in his mind—that the weight of those decisions had relentlessly crumbled him to the floor. He was a new man and Ephram believed that, with an open and honest heart, Jack could accomplish great things.

He placed a hand on Jack’s shoulder. “It is not a miracle but a blessing, when you were found alive in that would-be forsaken tomb Silas planed for you.”

Jack, on the other hand, didn’t believe in his abilities to make anything better. As much has he was confused as to what to believe of his survival, it did not feel like a blessing to him. He wasn’t worthy of the life he wished he could have nor of the release death could grant him. No, he was forced to live in the shell of his formal self—to see every single mistake and horrible decision he had made and live each and every one of the consequences they delivered. Always lost, confused, hurt. But, if those were prices he had to pay for the actions he had made, Jack wasn’t going to be one to fight it. After all, he did it to himself—he deserved it.

Even if he had turned into a better man, it didn’t mean he thought better of himself.

With one look at his eyes, Ephram knew where Jack’s set of mind was. He could see the mixed emotions in Jack’s eyes and it weighted down his chest. “God has spoken to me. This is his blessing to you—he has granted you another chance in life, Jack.”

So God spoke to him. Jack’s eyes softened, but he still refused to look at Ephram. He wondered what God had said to him, how did it feel to be honored with such privilege to hear his voice. After all, that was one thing Jack was sure he would never experience in his life—the word of God.

“He loves you, Jack.” Ephram could see the disbelief in his eyes, covered with a thin layer of sadness and defeat in them. Grabbing his shoulder, he turned him around. “He always has. He just needed for you to open your heart, let your guards down, so He could step into your life.” Jack couldn’t return the heated gaze the Reverend gave him so he settled for looking at something far beyond over his shoulder. “He wants your happiness and nothing more.” Jack wasn’t so sure about that either. More than anyone, God was the one who knew of all the things Jack had done. All the lies, betrayals, the plots and deceit he had done in the name of someone else or his own. More than Jack himself, God would be the one to know how much Jack truly didn’t deserve happiness.

“I know He has spoken to you.” At that, Jack frowned and looked at him. What on earth would make the Reverend believe such a thing? Jack was anything but worthy to hear God. The Reverend, David, even his father—they were all worthy of his words. But him? No, he knew it not to be true.

“God has spoken to you, Jack. His will and blessing for you.” Ephram spoke with a sharp tone in his voice. He knew Jack’s mind was clouded but he would have to get through to him. “Listen to His words and you’ll find what you’re looking for. What you’re destined for. Then, and only then, you’ll be at peace and truly find happiness.”

~

Jack still preferred to spend most of his time alone, but at least he variated from locations instead of solemnly locking himself in his room. Michelle and David saw more of him, which was a relief but it still weighted on Michelle’s mind greatly how he still refused to spend more than a few moments in the same room with them. She had thought that his conversation with the Reverend would have done a one hundred and eighty to him but it didn’t seem like it. It helped, but not to the level of her expectation.

Michelle was restless with the need to speak to her twin brother. She had yet to get a chance to explain to him why she and David had only stood by the sidelines as their father did the unthinkable to him. There had been an opportunity for it back at the hospital, before he could shut them out as he was doing now, but she hadn’t wanted to tell him without David’s presence there. It was much his to tell as it was hers.

It pained her, the thought that Jack believed they had abandoned him, even if he believed he had given them many reasons for doing so. She refused to believe anything he ever did made him deserve what they had done to him. Call her an idiot, stupid, or naïve—every life was precious to her. However, it didn’t seem like Jack would allow them to have their conversation as he kept avoiding spending too much time with them. Besides, it was clear that whatever the Reverend had said to him had left Jack in deep thought. He needed time to come to terms with whatever was going through his mind.

“Give him time,” David told her as they watched him overlook the city from the garden.

“I know.”

~

This was not how Michelle would have liked to spend the first full minutes Jack granted them of his presence. His eyes were wide and glassy, quickly turning red as he held the need to breakdown and cry. This was definitely not what she had wanted these few moments with him to be like.

“Jack…” her word was carried away by the silence that followed. What could she say? After the report they’d just received and he’d overheard.

David looked as insecure and helpless as she did. They were both at a loss for words. Not because of Jack’s secret—Michelle had been suspicious a long time ago and David himself didn’t really care about those things— but at how far not only their father but, their mother had gone to achieve whatever goals she wanted. However, that was no surprise to Jack. Yet, truly, he had not thought of it. He hadn’t expected it. And, in all honesty, it brought him just as much relief as sorrow to hear the news.

Joseph’s suicide was a cover-up for his murder. Orders from the former and departed queen, Rose. His mother.

~

The glaring bright sun of the early morning was a complete contrast from the last time Jack had last seen Joseph. Besides the funeral, he had last seen Joseph the day of the blackout. The night he could be anyone he wanted to be—the only night he could truly and honestly be himself. That night, he had come as close as his pride could ever let him get to confessing his love for Joseph.

_You are the only real thing I’ve ever touched._

There were times he regretted his words, believing they were the reason that pushed Joseph into the decision he had though he’d made. Now that he knew the truth, he still regretted confessing his feelings to him. If he had kept his mouth shut, if he hadn’t indulged and let time and separation do their job, Joseph would still be alive and well, even if not with him. Because now, all that was left was a plaque with his name.

Kneeling before his grave, Jack finally allowed himself to spill the tears he had held in front of David, Michelle, and of whoever else was inside the office. He didn’t bring flowers or a rehearsed speech. There, at Joseph’s grave, all Jack looked for were the bittersweet memories they had shared together.

Tentatively, he reached towards the engrave of his name, tracing his fingertips softly over the surface. After a moment, Jack paused and looked at his hand. _All that I touch, I destroy_. He clenched his hand into a fist. _I touched you, I destroyed you. I killed you._

But even with those thoughts in his head, Jack couldn’t keep dancing around his feelings and encouraging his pride when Joseph, even if in death, deserved to hear the truth.

Sitting back on his heels, Jack stared at the plaque with Joseph’s name. That man—a fool of a man, who never held any of Jack’s selfish or rude behaviors against him. Always understanding and patient, leaving his arms wide open until Jack was ready to lean back into them, even if he knew he would be pushed away afterwards. Never complaining and always smiling at him, waiting for whenever Jack decided he needed him and never the other way around. He had been selfless while Jack had been selfish, right to the very end of his life.

How could someone be that stupid? But because of that stupidity, Jack couldn’t help but be completely and undeniably in love with him.

“I love you.”

~

_And so only truth will fall from thy lips._

~

Jack Benjamin had not gone to one of the therapies for his speech disability. Michelle was obviously not happy about it but she understood, in a way, that he didn’t feel ready for that just yet. Now, though, he knew he wouldn’t have to go to those therapies anyway. Reverend Ephram had been right. God had spoken to him. Jack hadn’t understood what the words that were spoken in his mind had meant the first time. However, as he had sat by Joseph’s grave—fingertips gently tracing the still healing scar on his neck— and his confession of love had fallen so easily from his lips, he understood what God spoke to him.

_Only truth will fall from thy lips._

~

Jack found himself leaning against the entryway to one of the many common rooms in the palace. He watched as David held Michelle close to him, her head resting on his shoulder as their bodies continued swaying with a rhythm only they seemed to be able to hear. The warmth in their smiles contagious as he found himself smiling at the heartwarming affection they had for each other. Their eyes bright and filled with what Jack knew was true and pure love. And even though they were newlyweds, they radiated such trust, comfort, love for each other that it would have left anyone thinking they’ve already shared a lifetime together. Which wasn’t far from the reality considering everything they all had gone through.

He had been about to turn and leave when he heard his sister call to him. “Jack?”

For a moment, he stood there and just looked back at her. Michelle was worried about him, he knew. Especially after the information they had learned that morning before he bolted out of the palace. The walls had been too constricting and there were just too many eyes focused on him. Besides, he needed to go see Joseph. He was glad Michelle had understood his need to be alone and didn’t come after him—even if she did send Thomasina to look out after him and make sure he was safe.

Taking a few steps forward, Jack stood before Michelle. The surprise that he hadn’t actually left to hide away from them clear in her face. David stepped forward as well, placing a supporting hand on the small of Michelle’s back. There were many things she wanted to say, he could tell, but her lips only parted to close shut again.

Michelle closed the small space between them and wrapped her arms tighter around him, burying her face in his chest. “I’m sorry.” Jack had been stun for a second by her sudden action but soon wrapped his arms around her as well. He closed his eyes and shook his head. A soft sighed passed his lips before he leaned back from the embrace. He gave her a small reassuring smile— _it’s fine, you’re fine_ — before cupping her cheek gently and turning away to leave.

David place a comforting arm around Michelle’s waist as she watched her brother’s retreating form. They were both concerned by how he was taking everything but, again—as they were left to stand on the room alone—they knew Jack still needed more time. Before he—and they—could truly open up.

~

“Jack,” David called to him as he entered the private library.

Jack, in response looked up from the book he’d been reading to see David with Michelle close beside him, as they approached where he sat. He could immediately sense a tension fill the room as they stood before him so he closed the book and set it on the table beside him. He frowned with worry, wondering what could have happened for them to look so serious and, above that, come to him because of it. On closer inspection, Jack could see how they looked nervously at him, with worry of their own. That only confused him further— _unless they were there to announce the end of their hospitality for him_.

Now, standing before him, David looked at Jack with a tight feeling in his chest. He glanced back at Michelle, searching her eyes for encouragement. Jack noted curiously as his sister placed a supporting hand on David’s shoulder. “there are no words to describe how regretful we are for everything that’s happened.”

Those were definitely not the words he had been expecting. Jack looked between them with a small frown, not understanding in the least where could either of them could possibly go with those words. Especially since they just came out of nowhere with a firm determination to speak with him yet with obvious conflicting emotions from whatever it was they were trying to say.

“There’s something we need to share with you,” he said, looking at Michelle as if to cue her into the conversation.

“Look, brother,” Jack looked up at Michelle in confusion, her eyes pools of sorrow. “I don’t know if this is the right moment or not but,” she trailed off into a sudden silence.

Jack tilted his head in curiosity and anxiousness as Michelle trailed off—he could see the wheels in her mind spinning as she looked for the right words to speak to him. Jack didn’t have the faintest idea as to what could Michelle and David possibly want to tell him but, he realized, they probably had been waiting a long while to finally talk to him about it, if their nervous glances and shifting feet were anything to go by. Jack knew he’d been avoiding them for a long while and even now, when he did spend more time with them, he would always find a way to seclude himself from them whenever he felt things were getting too personal, too deep. There were still many fresh and healing wounds he needed to tend to and he just wasn’t used to the attention he was getting from them.

However, Jack also realized, that he couldn’t run away from this conversation this time. He had been so concerned about himself that he had forgotten that all of these was also weighting down on Michelle and David as well. But now, having them reflect their emotions so openly to him, Jack couldn’t let them carry any cross on their backs for his sake anymore.

“There was a reason I didn’t stand in trial next to David,” she said, seeming to decide in taking the direct route for their conversation. After a moment, she gave him a small smile. “I’m pregnant.”

 _Pregnant?_ Jack was sure the word was written in confusion and amazement on his face. That was definitely not anything close to what he had anticipated.

Michelle moved forward and took a seat next to Jack, her eyes searching for his as her smile faded and she continued. “I couldn’t let father know or he would have sought out the blood of my child.” Her eyes gaze towards David for a second, pain clear in them before she looked up at Jack again. “After he came back with David, after he reclaimed the throne, I don’t know how but, he knew.”

Jack watched them both carefully, his eyes glancing between Michelle and David. It took him a second before he understood where his little sister was going with her words. He understood now, what he had seen on the day of his trial—their apologetic eyes made completely sense to him now. However, he felt the need to tell her—tell them both—that they should had never felt like that. Still, he would let her finish. She needed to, he knew.

“If I, we, stood against him in your trial, he-,” she choked up, her eyes filled with tears. Jack felt his heart break to pieces at her distress. “But, I swear, I didn’t know- “

_Maybe not._

This time, it was Jack who cut her off. He shook his head, and leaned closer to her again. A smile adorned his lips, even if the edges of that smile seemed to turn downwards, as he took her face in his hands—when was the last time he had held her face so tenderly between his hands?— and placed a kiss on her forehead. A sob came out of her lips as she leaned heavily on him, arms wrapping around him. He held her tightly as he let his little sister breakdown. She didn’t deserve to believe this was her fault, not her or David. It weighted him down, the thought that Michelle and David had been carrying such unjustified guilt all this time.

“You protected your child. There’s nothing more important than that.”

Michelle pushed herself back, still clinging to Jack’s shirt, with her tearful eyes wide. She wasn’t sure if she had heard right but, the smile on Jack’s face told her she had indeed. “You spoke,” she leaned back in, relief flooding her as she hugged him tight again. Jack hugged her back, his eyes drifting towards David who was just as shocked, and relieved, as Michelle from his understanding and sudden ability to speak again.

Jack was still reluctant to believe any of this as a blessing but, seeing the happiness—even through all the pain— this new chapter in their lives was bringing to his sister and the knowledge of a new member of their family on the way, Jack was willing to accept this new life God had granted him.

**Author's Note:**

> Finally, it's up! It took me a while to finish the ending. Hopefully it's a good enough ending ^^ Thank you for taking your time and reading the story, it really means a lot!


End file.
